tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
TBotC 1914
1906 Start of Turn map (Do not edit) - '''http://imgur.com/Xy5rNmu '''Austrian Empire Ill make my turn later do yours USA MmWe recognize Norway of they enter in our Alliance , we reclutes 2.000.000 soldiers because population is high and we attack Japan with 200.000 soldiers meanwhile the Anti-Mexican rebels advances after send 50.000 troops over Texas. We proposes to Russia create a protectorate of Alaska for Russia and me have shared control. We proposes to Russia that they becomes a Kingdom because monarchy rebela are strong and we send 50.000 soldiers to Ireland , mean in pacific , after liberate Philippines and conquer some land we proposes to Japan that they surrender and we send a ultimátum to Holland Empire , if they support Japan , we going to attack him. And we gain 20.000.000 from taxes. We liberates the captured cities with 500.000 soldiers , we conquer Juarez with 50.000 And Jamaicano with 50.000 And Panamá with 50.000 And we continúes advancing And we liberates Costarica with 50.000 Switzerland we the independent switzerland decide to stay netueral in all wars thus focusing in our economy as in this year we earned about 17627500 from taxes and we build a big bank called the EURO bank just now, only Great britan france and austria hungary are invited but soon everyone in europe will be, the goal of the Euro bank is to promote the well being of economics in europe to ensure a better Europe fiannancily which means the euro bank gives out 3,000,000$ each turn due to austria and france and greatbritian (this didin't happen yet) donating 1,000,000$ each to me and that means 1,000,000$ it put into the euro bank . although since i control the euro bank i can kick anyone i don't like. to enter the eurobank you have to have atleast 25,000,000 + cash. also i am lending loan offers to any european country willing to accept that loan is 4,000,000$ and in 3 turns you shall pay me 4,250,000$. we build two ports and decide to trade with france. economy:151,275,500 and gaining 14,500,000 each turn. Imperial Japan Japanese army in Los Angeles attacks further into UEA by about 20 Pixels while the navy is blockading the UEA coast.Another pile of 1.000.000 reserves and 200.000 special forces , on washinton (near canada border) in a battle with UEA troops we win with 1.100.000 survivors.We propose an alliance to Russia and we build 200.000 men .With our 100.000 men in the chinese mainland , we move 400.000 reserves and move to more of their mainland and capture Bejing and 1/3 of the chinese coast. Shou dynasty loses to a election and the Zhao dynasty of Manchuria controlls japan. WE NEED HELP AGAINST THE UEA ! HOLLAND I WAIT YOUR ANSWER ! Mexico The Mexican goverment decides to take advantage of the UEA-Japanese war and they decide to join the war on Japan's side,they kick americans out of Panama Canal and embargo them again,later 1 million troops cross the border into the UEA and all of New Mexico and Arizona are captured,since it was a surprise attack and these areas are mostly unpopulated,lots of forts are also builded in Texas and Baja California to prevent possible UEA attacks. 'Ottoman Empire ' We join Japan side and recruit 100.000 more troops and put 30.000 more in fortifications near Greece now there are 80.000 and 200.000 reserves 20.000 near Bulgaria, now there are 90.000 regular and 10.000 reserves. We put 500.000 reserves and 110.000 regular. We continue drilling desert in arabia and antiaircraft protection (- 5.000.000). We build 5 crusisers and shoot Sewastopol. 50.000.000$ are sended to Japan. Sorry we can't help you more now.